


Meeting

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: Just for pinkwin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: 一个假设：如果ABO世界观的李振洋与现实世界世界观的岳明辉相遇会是什么样子呢？我们还没在一起，但是那边的我们居然都结婚甚至还有孩子了？whaaat？
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, Pinkray/Kwin, 岳洋
Kudos: 5





	1. 1.时钟转动

**Author's Note:**

> 木子洋——ABO世界观下的【模特】小🐑，25岁，艺名蓝柒  
> 李振洋——正常世界观下的【练习生】小🐑，23岁
> 
> 这个世界的练习生岳洋还没有在一起的前提，以及虽然是练习生但是没有什么无关人士，完结后会大修  
> 很多私设，不介意请开始

岳明辉今天醒来的时候其实觉得有点不对劲的，但是具体那边不对他也说不出来，他想可能只是自己突然不习惯能睡到这个点——岳明辉拿起手机看了一眼时间，选择再睡一会。  
反正也是难得的休息日的早上。  
准备继续去拥抱睡眠的岳明辉又转头看了一下自己的室友，这位和他发展到两个人挤在两张单人床拼凑起的床上的室友依然卷着被子蜷在一侧睡着，从岳明辉的角度只能看到被子和一颗毛茸茸的浅粉色脑袋。  
岳明辉不禁感慨他真是染什么颜色都很好看，但是好像只是上下眼皮一打架的功夫，眼前李振洋的头发突然变了个颜色。  
岳明辉揉了揉眼睛，确定李振洋的发色的确不一样后吓的蹭的坐起来再看，清醒后映入眼帘的一切都没有改变，只有那颗本来应该是粉色的脑袋真的变成了一种很柔和的金色。  
“洋洋？洋洋？”  
他试探的喊了一声李振洋没有得到回应，不禁想起李振洋平日里的一些玩笑话小声的咕囔句不会真变身了吧，怀着好奇的心态轻轻碰了一下李振洋的头发。  
手感上来说并不像是假发或者什么整人道具，岳明辉凑近了看从发根看，已经有一点冒出来的黑色发根也确实是他本人的头发无疑。  
但是这不太对啊，岳明辉的人生又一次受到冲击，好好的人头发怎么会突然变色？

或许是刚才岳明辉一连串的动作吵醒了原本睡着的人，起床气让他习惯性向后一推，没推到人只推到了两个人放在床中间作为分割线的长条抱枕。  
然而岳明辉不知道这个抱枕是怎么又一次把李振洋的怒气点燃的，顶着金发的李振洋坐起来抓住那个抱枕往他胸口一掼：“岳明辉你又在我希尔顿的床上放的什么东西！”  
“希尔顿？你真睡糊涂了？”  
怎么这个金发李振洋还分不清梦境现实了。  
不、不对。  
岳明辉发现，坐起来的李振洋变化的不光是发色，就连穿的衣服也变了。  
掀了被子他才看到这一点不同，李振洋的睡衣大多是上下两件，或者最简单的背心短裤，而这个金发的李振洋穿的却是绣着logo的酒店睡袍，比起自己认识的李振洋，脸也更加成熟一些。  
难道李振洋是电影里面的时空旅行者？未来的李振洋穿越到了现在所以才导致这种变化？  
岳明辉脑海里突然出现了这个假设，如果这是真的存在的，那么到底是什么原因让这种现象发生了？  
还没等他假设完，这个皱起眉头看上去是清醒了的李振洋就盯着他的脸喊出声“老岳你怎么变年轻了？”  
  
“你是岳明辉？”  
“是，我是岳明辉。”  
岳明辉活了二十五年第一次接受这样的质疑，面对着坐在床上——他们宿舍实在是没有正经的客厅或者沙发能让他们好好的坐下来聊一聊，于是这个穿着希尔顿浴袍的李振洋就靠着墙抱着那个绿巨人跟他你问我答。  
“我自我介绍一下吧。”从醒来到现在已经好一会的金发李振洋大概是终于接受了自己一觉醒来就和这里的李振洋互换的事实，他拢拢头发调整了个舒服点的位置往后靠：“我原名是李振洋，艺名蓝柒，大写数字的那个柒。我是个模特，学校毕业之后就一直走的模特道路到现在没变过，不过再过几年打算转行设计师。”  
“以及虽然很奇怪，但是我并不住在这里，也没有关于这里的记忆。”  
似乎并不是未来的李振洋，岳明辉想，或许是平行世界的，因为这个人说他一直在做模特，而在这里他们却是练习生。  
“年龄呢？我今年二十五。”  
木子洋露出一个了然的表情“怪不得不一样了，这么看真奇怪，我和你一样大，这里的我也是和你差两岁吗？”  
岳明辉点点头，“这里的你……”他顿了顿像是还在消化这个木子洋的存在，“二十三，和我一样是练习生。”  
“要做大明星啊？挺好的，累吗？”  
“累是累点，不过也就，嗐，就那样儿呗。”他低下头抠着手指，之前一天训练后的焦虑已经让他在手指上留下一些细小的伤痕，他有些庆幸是在休息日遇到了这种事情，如果换作平常他可能还真的没办法找到方法应对这个一样又不一样的李振洋。  
一样又不一样。  
他顶着自己手指上一块小小的倒刺看，没有选择成为练习生的李振洋，但是却还是认识了他岳明辉的李振洋。  
似乎是他突然的沉默让木子洋有些疑惑，他捏了几次抱枕的头发犹豫再三才开口“那……”木子洋一顿“这里的我们的关系非常不好吗？”  
岳明辉猛地抬起头，着急的辩白：“不是，没有，就……也不是……你……我们其实……”  
木子洋看他的表情还有着急时候搓手指的动作，噗嗤一声笑了“知道了，你真是，不管是什么样的你都还是那样。”  
他稍微往前倾，伸手拍拍岳明辉的膝盖，岳明辉看到了他左手的无名指上有一个戒指，他刚想问你结婚了吗，却因为那个太熟悉的戒指而愣住了。  
  
这个李振洋不一样的还有他戴在无名指上的戒指，一样的却是，在这里的这戒指挂在他脖子上*。   
  
木子洋觉得自己的人生没什么不好的。  
在学校的时候就能走上一些知名秀场，偶尔也自己做做设计，等毕了业在老师的推荐下选了一家经纪公司正式开启模特的身份，还有了个一开始他自己往外念都觉得羞耻的艺名——蓝柒。  
他倒是想过一些人生其他的可能性，比如他如果没有选择来北服、去了其他学校或者在北服选了别的专业，但是这些在他的人生里会发生改变的决定也只是个假设，至少当下的人生没什么特别值得后悔或者改变的。   
但是今天发生的事情实在太超出他的想象了，他本来应该是在跟自己刚结婚的爱人在泰国的希尔顿大床上睡到下午，但是清早就被吵醒的他不在泰国也不在希尔顿，而是在一间略显逼仄的小房间里面对一个年轻了不少的岳明辉。  
这里的岳明辉不是做房地产的国企员工，他也不是知名模特蓝柒，甚至是两个人挤在一间小卧室里一张由两个狭窄单人床拼凑起来的床上，一切一样又不一样。  
这里的岳明辉还是岳明辉，他二十一岁认识了岳明辉，两个人恋爱谈了两年，甚至这两年恋爱岳明辉连帮他度过发情期都是规规矩矩的，他喊痛都绝对不成结。直到那次小孩都忍不住问你们到底什么时候准备下一步，他才看到岳明辉扯出脖子上那根吊着戒指的项链说我没做好准备呢。  
没做好准备的明明是他。  
然而在呼啸着的风灌满耳朵，失重感在胸口锤击带来无法言喻的刺激感的时候，他听到了好大一声“李振洋！”  
从233米的高空跟他跃下的岳明辉到了落地后手还有点颤抖着，但是很决然的扯了项链单膝跪下来问他：“我不知道我现在能不能这么说，这是我的企划书，你能批准跟我开启下一个人生目标吗？”  
“动工费可贵啦哥哥，您分期还是一次付清啊？”  
他的心脏还在狂跳，好像要顶破胸腔跳出来化成一切名为热情的表现，但是他已经分不清是蹦极失重体验后的身体反应，还是因为面前的岳明辉，他想过很多过去的假设和未来的可能，但是这一切永远都是发生在刚刚好的现在。   
而不管是任何一个被时间定义的名词里，你还是你。  
我也还是我。

*私设，后面会写到


	2. 2.指针从天而降

不知道什么时候起，岳明辉开始习惯李振洋在身边的存在，也习惯了存在于他的身边，像是一个小小的圈终于被掀开了一点流淌进属于其他人的空气，有那么一个人敞开一点自己柔软的地方包围你，一天又一天堆叠起的练习苦累和新生活的不适也随着这小小的缝隙溜走，而随着时间的流逝，总有一些东西开始在心底里一点点的扎下了根。  
也不知道是在哪个两个人互相给对方练习后放松结束坐在阳台胡说八道未来或者说起过去的夜晚，在某一个时刻他们只是沉默在这个黑夜里无声，又在某一个时间点突然都转过头看对方，就这么互相撞进对方的眼里。  
岳明辉意识到心里的那个种子总算是扎了足够的根准备冒出头来了，但那个夜晚他们好像互相都有话要跟对方讲，又好像没有，于是在沉默过后他们又不约而同的说明天还得训练呐，早点睡觉要不明天起不来又要扣工资了。  
它还在继续生长，可是好像长错了方向，生长出的根系错综复杂，就这么用力的勒紧了心脏好像在与它拥抱。

而眼前的人——岳明辉原本以为自己的人生应该已经不会有这样第三次的脱离轨迹，但是它还是出现在了现实世界摆在了指尖前。  
他和李振洋有着同样的脸、同样的睡眠习惯、喊自己的名字的腔调语气也别无二致，可是岳明辉总隐隐约约的觉得不一样。  
不是年龄上或者经历，也不是在于为什么明明继续原来人生道路的他们还会相遇，直到看到那枚戒指——岳明辉一直藏在心里的疑问总算是被放大到就连他自己也没办法逃避的地步了。  
他怎么也想不到他会出现在木子洋的手上，而且还是无名指，因为这个戒指对他来说太特殊。不光是代表着一个特殊的日期，也不光是拥有的时间，和身上的纹身不同，从看到这枚戒指到决定拥有一共只是心跳了三十下，但是它却时刻贴在心口了整整两年。  
岳明辉曾经想过无数次这个戒指最后的结局是什么样子，是否会是戴在另一个人的手指上、或者是最终被遗忘在角落等待哪天再次发现感慨几句，或者……他想送出去的时候，却得到了最差的结果。  
但是这都不是他内心真正想要的结局。  
可当这个结局突然明晃晃摆在面前，只需要一句话就能问清楚的时候，岳明辉却不知道要怎么向眼前这个木子洋提问了。  
一念之差就可能如蝴蝶振翅煽动微风、创造出另一个完全不同的世界，他不知道自己的蝴蝶翅膀挥动到了哪个角度，才会在今天这个时刻让自己和未来的未知相遇。   
  
“你……结婚了？”  
他还是问了。  
问了之后岳明辉反而非常不安的交握起十指，抱着希望也不抱希望的等待木子洋的回答。  
木子洋看着他微微蹙眉好像有点疑惑，不过很快像是明白了什么一样。只说了一句话，却像是对岳明辉丢下了一个重磅炸弹：  
“你求婚的时候可傻了，老岳。”  
  
木子洋头一回觉得这突然的互换有一个非常大的缺点，要是能把他放床头的手机带过来，他就能记录下来这个岳明辉此时此刻动摇的都快成虚影的样子了。  
一二三四五六七南航北服东大西伯利亚胡同根卤煮宫保鸡丁我的北冰洋和核桃手串儿啊。  
岳明辉脑海里的词汇好像堆积成了一个巨大的黑色球体然后爆炸，心脏如同是刚刚从长时间奔跑的旅途上下来还没有适应平地一样在胸口玩打击乐。他站起来走了几步又坐在了床尾和木子洋拉开了一段距离，他完全不知道该怎么接受这个比起大活人能和平行世界互换也不知道怎么接受平行世界的他和李振洋居然结婚了的消息，于是又不自觉的将拇指贴上嘴唇咬起来。   
“而且我们有两个孩子，都一岁多了。”  
还没等他冷静下来，木子洋再次抛出一个让岳明辉思维爆炸的发言，他whaaaat没whaaaat出个什么，木子洋都感觉岳明辉快把自己指甲咬出个八心八箭的时候他才磕磕巴巴来一句“有照片吗？”  
“哥哥，只有我一个人连带这身衣服过来，我那iPhone20没拿来呢。”  
“iPhone20？”  
“是啊，iPhone20，长两米八宽两米八，出门得靠背，你内手机上还栓一吉他当挂件，咱俩出门都互相扛对方手机。”  
木子洋做了个扛东西的动作，岳明辉噗嗤笑出来：“又胡扯呢你。”  
说也是，一笑就放松了不少，他确认了眼前的人还是他所认识的那个李振洋，不管是做梦还是真的发生了什么理论上都不可行的互换，他都有办法能让自己最快的放松下来。  
  
“但孩子我可真没胡说，而且我们也真的结婚了。”木子洋见他终于不绷的那么紧了，换回认真的语气撑着脸看岳明辉，无名指上的那个戒指又一次进入岳明辉的视线，“一个小男孩，一个小女孩，名字我给取的。”  
“嗬……叫什么名啊……”  
只要不叫棉裤或者秋裤……  
“铁牛、玉芬。”  
  
“……这不管是李玉芬李铁牛还是岳铁牛岳玉芬都不好听啊，怎么还流行返璞归真翠花铁柱了吗？”  
木子洋抱着绿巨人玩偶哈哈大笑起来，“逗你的哥哥，还没打算生呢，铁牛玉芬是我养的两个小崽子，可好看啦。”  
“是不是对我的恋爱史特感兴趣？给你洋哥整点吃的我就告诉你，我这希尔顿客房服务早餐没享受着就过来现在饿着呢。”  
  
“希尔顿早餐是没有了，外面五块钱一个加蛋煎饼果子你吃吗？”  
“咱这档次怎么也得两个蛋啊，不挑了有的吃就不错了，快去吧，我在这等你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章本来打算要小孩出场的但是想了想还是算了，就放一下之前写的引小孩出场的片段吧OTZ  
>  “你求婚时候还是李英超录的像，哎对，你认识李英超吗？”  
>  “他就在客厅那床上，不过今儿没在，咱俩休息他还得补文化课，你那边他是不是艺名叫安禹？”  
>  “厉害啊哥哥，你这是怎么猜出来的，开天眼了？”  
>  “嗐，别提了，我之前还叫钟皖西呢。”岳明辉本来不想提起的，但顺着这个话头这个名字就从嘴里蹦出来了，果然木子洋眼神复杂的上下看了他一下，那表情好像在说我这可又记着你一个事儿一样，岳明辉摆摆手示意木子洋饶了他，又在那边抠起了指甲。  
>  “哎呀……什么眼神啊，生活所迫明白吗？”  
>    
>  没了。  
>  下一章就是开始写ABO世界的岳洋啦  
>  预计5-7章内完结


	3. 3.额外惊喜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 岳岳——正常世界观下的【练习生】🌙，25岁   
> 岳明辉——ABO世界的【搞房地产的国企员工】🌙，27岁  
> 李振洋——正常世界观下的【练习生】🐑，23岁  
> 木子洋——ABO世界观下的【模特】小🐑，25岁，艺名蓝柒
> 
> ABO这边本来是两个人名字想替换甚至想写成钟皖西（但是为了方便看还是改成这样了

李振洋好久没试过睡到自然醒了，久违的休息日不用担心迟到和练习，更别说宿舍这张床好像还突然变舒服了很多。于是他在短暂的睁眼之后又继续裹着被子睡了过去，等他再睁眼的时候，已经分不清笼罩房间的昏暗光线是白天还是黑夜。  
他想翻身拿手机看看几点了，顺便喊岳明辉也起床，可稍微一动就有人的胳膊从背后抱过来，同时后颈被人轻轻落下一吻“醒了？”  
  
卧、槽。  
李振洋发誓这是他遇到过最恐怖的事情没有之一，谁能来告诉他为什么自己一睁眼就被室友这么抱着还亲了一口？ 

身后的人没有察觉到李振洋的僵硬，他也是个能赖床的主，醒的只比李振洋早一会，抬头看着天花板还有一瞬间没意识到自己在什么地方，刚反应过来就试着身边人动了动，于是本能的就伸过去手来了个Morning Kiss。  
昨天他们都刚下飞机，随便吃了点东西在酒店附近逛了逛就回房间补眠，结果两个人都互相以为对方能定个闹钟就直接把手机放在床头充电各自抱着被子睡成一团。  
结果就变成现在这样醒过来不知道几时几刻，他默默的想，行程表上那些体验项目估计做不上了。  
但是反正都睡醒了，还是在蜜月期，窗帘也都拉好了，总得做点什么蜜月里该做的事情吧。  
岳明辉凑近爱人的后颈吻着平常被隐藏在皮下的腺体位置，揽着人稍稍用力就把人完全抱进怀里。接着左手缓慢的下滑，顺着衣服的缝隙伸进了内里非常熟练的一路向上贴紧了胸腹，感受到爱人的体温后他满足的哼了一声又贴近了一分。

李振洋的惊恐程度大概达到了如同二百个长发女鬼同时在他面前劈叉，还没等他张口，岳明辉的另一只手就伸进了睡裤。  
“怎么还换睡衣了？”  
什么换睡衣啊他不是一直穿睡衣睡觉的吗，李振洋眼看那只手就要滑到什么不该碰的地方的时候急忙制止然后死死攥住他不让他继续动。  
“老岳……你清醒一点……”  
身后的人听他如此反常的语气抽回了手，侧身抓过眼镜戴上连忙问他：“怎么了？发情期快到了？不能啊……还是难受？说昨天别叫你吃这么辣你不听，我看看哪难受啊？”  
岳明辉把人翻过来就愣了，等他婚假批下来的期间，大模特抽空参加了个时尚活动把头发染成了漂亮的金色，才没几天颜色还是鲜亮的。但是哪怕房间光线再暗他也能看出这人并不是金发，他摘下眼镜又戴上，最终把手贴在了自己额头上“没发烧啊。”  
  
李振洋又掐了自己手背一下，疼是真疼，但是醒也是真的醒不过来，他尝试面对发生在眼前的现实，可应该是出现在什么百大怪谈的书里的现象发生在自己身上的时候，就算脑子转的再快也不知道要怎么正确应对。  
没错，这里是希尔顿酒店，有豪华Size大床和高级寝具的希尔顿，而且还不是国内的希尔顿，他李振洋从睡梦中醒来就跨越几千公里从北京到了泰国，只有这一身睡衣跟着一起过来，连基础的手机和眼镜都没有。  
而面前最大的怪谈就是这个会对自己做出亲密行为的岳岳。  
李振洋揉乱了自己本身就因为睡眠而乱糟糟的头发烦恼起来。  
这太奇怪了。  
  
岳明辉在窗边打电话取消预约的项目又定了客房服务，那边的李振洋从清醒之后就坐在沙发上低头看着自己的手指不知道在想什么，拉开窗帘后进入房间的阳光让那西柚色的头发更明显了。  
岳明辉站在那边看了他一会，还是没能理清到底发生了什么才会变成这样，他折回卧室去拿了木子洋的手机过来，想了想还是没坐在李振洋旁边的沙发，选择了他正对面的电视柜。  
“洋洋……不是……你……哎……”岳明辉也不敢确定眼前的人是否就是过去的木子洋，他有些烦躁的握紧了左手又松开：“你是时空旅行还是穿越过来的？”  
“我也不知道，昨天晚上我睡觉之前还好好的，睁眼就变成这样了。”  
李振洋其实也有很多话想问，眼前陌生的环境和看上去熟悉又陌生的岳明辉让他隐隐的有些不安，对于发生这种互换的未知也让他怎么也静不下心来。  
电视剧里穿越的那些人是怎么做到那么快镇定下来的啊。  
李振洋决定如果回去了一定要好好谴责这些编剧没有实际体验就胡写乱编。  
  
“咱理一下吧，先从时间来说。”  
岳明辉把手机举到李振洋眼前摁亮了屏幕，詹姆斯飞越投篮的壁纸上显示的日期是李振洋认知时间的两年后。   
李振洋皱起眉，跟岳明辉说他们的时间并不一致，岳明辉的“现在”，对他而言是两年后的“未来”。  
他思考着这两年的时间里他和岳明辉到底发生了什么才会变成这样？李振洋有点不知道该怎么想，但是唯一可以确定的是这姑且算是未来里空白的两年绝对发生了很多事情。  
听到他的回答岳明辉抱起胳膊，关于这个混乱的现实他似乎终于明白到底发生了什么，但是他可能还需要最后的验证。  
岳明辉盯着李振洋看，李振洋像是在思考什么，但是那头发的颜色和行为都在鲜明的提示他快点把最后一根线头捋平。  
“我记忆里你没有染过这种颜色的头发。”岳明辉手指在自己发侧转了两圈示意李振洋看自己的头发：“只有你走那场谁谁的秀喷过，但是也不是这个颜色，是那种很鲜艳的粉红色。”  
“我怎么可能走他的秀？等等……”李振洋从岳明辉口中听到这位设计师的名字一愣，但是很快他就从刚才岳明辉的话里明白了什么。  
他看着眼前好像没有任何变化的岳明辉突然觉得害怕起来：“你在说什么？”

“你肯定没走过。”  
岳明辉缓慢的坐到了地上靠着电视柜像是在消化这个现实。  
“因为你不是我认识的李振洋。”  
  
这就对了。  
早上发生的事情都得到了合理的解释，李振洋对他的抗拒、变化的头发颜色和记忆的缺失，一切的一切都证明在他们还处于睡梦中的时候发生了奇怪的变化，一个陌生的李振洋和他的木子洋互换，而岳明辉丝毫没有察觉。  
刚才他说到的设计师，木子洋三年前曾经为他走过开场秀，那也是他第一次被邀请去看木子洋工作时的样子。为了配合设计主题每个模特都做了粉色的挑染，作为开场的李振洋头上的粉色尤其多，他抱着花去后台找人的时候还被木子洋卸妆时顺着头发淌下来的粉色液体吓了一跳。  
这场秀不光是木子洋签约公司之后走的第一场开场，也是岳明辉第一次被木子洋以男朋友的身份承认到了工作场合，不管是对于他们任何一个人而言这都是非常重要的记忆。  
然而这个木子洋没有走过那个设计师的秀，甚至他可能没有选择成为模特。  
如果这是什么隐藏摄像机的恶作剧也该到了主持人跳出来指出镜头的时候了，但是什么没有发生。窗外已经大亮，不时有什么泰国本地飞鸟掠过或是站在窗台上，哪怕已经过了足够久，安静下来的房间里还是只有他和这个李振洋存在。  
  
“所以……这里不是我的未来？”李振洋被突然这么告知有些无措，尤其他刚开口岳明辉就蹭的抬起头还吓了他一跳，他本来做点什么其他的动作避免尴尬，又想起自己只有这么个人过来了只能尴尬的动了动手：“对你来说我不是你认识的李振洋，我……”  
他想起早上醒来时岳明辉的动作，现在看来也能得到某种他不敢去想的结果了。  
“你也应该不是我认识的岳明辉，比起他你可能？……”  
李振洋想不出什么具体的形容词，他好像到现在才正式的看清楚眼前的“岳岳”。撇去行为上的异常亲密，这个岳明辉和自己认识的那个不管是脸还是纹身都没什么区别，只是没染也没剃掉半边儿的头发，穿的倒还是最简单的白T，就跟他们刚认识那会好像还没完全脱离公务员身份的岳明辉似的。

“年纪大点儿？”  
“……倒也不是，哥哥。”  
李振洋一时之间不知道该做出什么的表情看的岳明辉没绷住笑出了声：“行啦，知道了。”  
他下意识想知道更多关于这个未知的李振洋的信息，一个未知世界的李振洋和他发生了什么？如果他们没有按照如今的人生计划走下去，又是因为什么相识的呢？   
没等他再说什么，房门被敲响了。  
“您好，客房服务。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正常世界那边两位其实都刚刚好算是想的比较多的那种，而ABO世界的两位则算是更加明白自己心意和其他事情的一方吧，所以写ABO世界的互换我反而不太知道怎么下笔（笑），这是不知道改了多少次的对话，之后的修文可能还会进行大改OTZ  
> ABO的洋洋更多的会觉得专注于现在，但是面对未来可能会发生的改变却感觉自己没有准备好，岳则会觉得遇到事我们尽量解决，互相憋着反而影响沟通。这边的岳私设是因为不需要担负那么多而更直一点，所以ABO世界的岳洋恋爱发展很快，是刚刚好两个灵魂契合的人在每一个“刚刚好”中顺其自然的发展。  
> 现实世界这边的洋洋则是因为暗恋这一层在，而更多的在想过去和未来，月也一样，所以在互换之后两个人都突然得到了一种过于“幸福”的结果而产生了不一样的情绪，这点真的好难——我真的不会写——  
> 总之还是会尽力的试图在5-7章内完结，接下来情况好可能会各种脑内的短篇连发OTZ


	4. 肥皂泡膨胀开来

坐在餐桌前开聊是岳明辉开的头，他叫的早餐服务自己却没吃多少，对面坐着的李振洋也一样早早的放下了餐具，岳明辉看他欲言又止的样子，决定自己先主动跟他说明自己和木子洋的关系。  
二十三岁认识，恋爱两周年有求婚打算 但去年才求婚成功，一个月前刚办的婚礼。  
岳明辉尽量用最简洁的语言概括他和木子洋的四年，意外的是李振洋听完并没有太惊讶他们结婚的事情。转念一想，今天刚起床时候他把李振洋当成木子洋后的亲密举动估计也能让李振洋猜到几分，现在自己这么一说只是让答案更确定了而已。  
“你没有要问的吗？”  
李振洋摇头，犹豫了一会说了句，我们还是朋友。  
还是朋友。  
岳明辉在心里重复了一遍。  
  
李振洋其实是很喜欢和岳岳这个人聊天的。  
说来也奇怪，练习生光他们北服的人就能凑个F4*，他作为学长和几个学弟聊学校就能形成一个独特的私密圈，但是偏偏就跟这个专业不对口人生经历不一样的岳岳越发熟络起来。  
开始可能是因为年龄相近又凑巧分到了一个屋里的对面床，从共享衣柜开始到半夜共享话题，再到后来就变成了两个人干聊都能嘚啵嘚半宿，聊累了、各自爬上床之后又能顺着晚安嘴两句。  
他们两个好像总是能在对方提起自己人生经历中的一隅时接上梗，分享着自己的过去填满对方记忆里关于自己的空白。  
再后来一切其实看着也就那么顺其自然的发展了，他们身材管控严，背着几个弟弟和老板出去偷偷的分享一瓶易拉罐都能在北京的冬天里乐的呲牙，还有在阳台抽从家里拿来的那些好烟时的我也来一口、赶地铁前快速解决对方早餐剩的底……  
在已经不用说就可以分享的物品里，李振洋和岳岳都没意识到他们之间亲密距离已经缩进到了一种暧昧的程度，可是那个晚上，他们两个还是谁都没有说，谁都没有做。  
或许还是自己想太多。  
  
“也可能是我……不是，你俩傻。”  
岳明辉把餐盘上作为装饰的那两根欧芹又拗成另一种奇怪的样子，打断了李振洋的抒情回想。  
“我俩第一次见面就……”岳明辉点点自己的嘴唇“还是他主动。”  
岳明辉隐瞒了一半事实，木子洋是主动亲的他，但是只亲了脸颊，嘴对嘴的还是岳明辉主动。  
李振洋少有的发出了岳明辉常常用来表示惊讶的whaaaat。  
他也不知道为什么会如此坦诚的面对另一个“岳岳”说出那么多，包括自己内心暧昧不明的感情，可能是因为这里的“他们”不一样的人生里已经结了婚，而自己却还跟岳岳守着那根名为友谊的线犹豫着谁也不敢跨过去。  
要承担的东西太多了，一个是家中独子、未来不明的练习生活、大众开放度——这些每一个拿出来都好像能把那根线再变得更难跨越一点，但是李振洋还是退不回去那一步，如果感情能这么轻易地就放下，那么很多事情大概再也不会发愁找不到解决方法。  
岳明辉察觉到李振洋的纠结，却不知道他具体在烦恼些什么。  
他和李振洋的恋爱发展其实顺利的有点过了头，从酒吧第一次见面后他搜索了留给他的那个叫做蓝柒的名字知道对方的身份，又借着这个由头请他吃了顿饭，两个人越聊越发现和对方合得来，接下来的一切都顺其自然的发展了：恋爱、同居、进入对方的社交和朋友圈。  
甚至他们早早的见过了父母，却只有婚姻这一件事成为他们两个人都不知所措的选择。  
那会他和李振洋都互相思考了太多东西，未来的身份转换和往后余生如何，这个问题他们产生的不同看法对于身边的任何一个人倾诉可能都会被衍生出其他版本传到对方耳中。尽管最终算收获了一个好结果，但是那时候的一切，可能的话岳明辉不想再经历一次。  
所以岳明辉想，如果这个李振洋是和他们当初一样，让他做一个倾听者和提出建议的人，总比自己扛过去强……而且也说不定冥冥之中的这场奇妙互换就是要他帮助这另一个“自我”。  
岳明辉想到这里，敲敲桌子重新吸引了李振洋的注意力，更详尽的说起了自己和木子洋：“我和洋洋的认识过程和你们可能不太一样，不算是一见钟情，但是也算是挺顺利的。我们谈恋爱两周年的时候，所有人都觉得我们是不是该求婚了，但是实际上我们连完全标记都没有……”  
“等一下。”  
这回轮到李振洋打断岳明辉了，刚才岳明辉说的前半句话他都听得懂，可后半句的是什么？完全标记？  
他自然而然的就把疑问说出了口，岳明辉却被他弄糊涂了，他再次上下打量了一轮李振洋，视线落在他的脖颈处“你不是Omega？”  
“什么Omega？”  
“你别动。”  
岳明辉站起来绕到李振洋身后，原本应该是腺体位置的地方按下去和普通的肌肉没有任何区别，他凑近闻也闻不到任何味道。  
没有腺体没有信息素味道却也不是Beta，这个李振洋可能不仅仅是单纯来自于和他们发展不同的世界，还有可能是来自一个世界观都和他不一样的地方。  
岳明辉觉得他的大脑在今天被迫思考和接受过去二十多年里都没那么多的事情实在是头痛。  
而这边被岳明辉这么在颈后按了一通的李振洋更迷惑了，好像单个拎出来他都能明白几分的词汇被这么组合起来就变成了自己完全不知道的东西，而且见岳明辉的反应，这应该还是什么非常重要的事。  
“你先冷静下，我也冷静下，我一个个给你解释。”岳明辉重新坐回到李振洋对面用手机搜索最基础的性别科普，伴随播放视频给李振洋讲解自己所处的世界的性别观念。

“也就是说，你们是不分男女，是分为这三种性别？”   
李振洋看完视频和岳明辉的讲解勉强消化起这些信息，超出了他过去对于性别的认知，这个地方的人不光分男女，还有三种更详细的性别，而且根据这三种性别显示的性征也不一样。  
岳明辉点头，继续往下解释：“我是Alpha、洋洋是Omega，这是最常见的组合，也有其他各种的配对，就性别不是阻止相爱的困扰。”  
“我懂。”  
“然后……就……嗐，那个最终标记就，相当于两个人……结合……这个……”  
岳明辉说起这个有点不好意思，他现在感觉就是给什么都不懂的小孩解释生理知识一样，还是一上来就科普你从哪里来的第一步。  
“简单来说类似于更深层次的交流，你知道吧？就是标记是，对我来说是很重要的事情，这代表一份责任，所以当时洋洋没有主动说我也就……没有，你明白吧？”  
岳明辉说完这些偷着看了一眼李振洋，喝了口水掩饰尴尬，李振洋十指交握半响才说出一句，你真的很爱他。  
岳明辉没想到李振洋会说出这话，看着这样的李振洋，他忽然做出了自己回想起来都觉得不可思议的行为。  
这种情绪是不知从什么时候涌上心头的？是看着那张一样的脸在坐下聊天后就频繁露出那种表情的时候？或者是得知李振洋跟他说起自己的心情的时候？还是他想起了自己和木子洋的过去的时候？  
岳明辉走过去很轻的抱了一下李振洋，然后感受到李振洋揪住他的上衣很轻的说了一声谢谢。  
接着他只拥抱到了一团空气。   
  
*坤音一开始放出的练习生视频里的北服成员除了已知的三位还有另一个帅哥，现在好像专职模特的样子，就不说名字了。

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，美好的都是他们的


End file.
